1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to translation look-aside buffers and, more specifically, to translation look-aside buffers having a TAG memory.
2. Related Art
Memory usage is a significant part of system performance. Using a cache or even multiple caches at different levels can significantly enhance performance. Use of a cache includes determining if the desired information is present in the cache. The information has an address so that the determination of the presence or absence of the desired information is based on the address. Typically a TAG memory is used for this determination. Typically the TAG memory stores addresses of stored information and compares a TAG portion of the address to the stored addresses to determine if the stored information is present in the cache. A determination that the stored information is present is typically called a hit. The process of performing the comparison is generally time consuming because the memory storing the TAG portions of the addresses must be accessed and then compared. This can also require substantial chip area.
Thus there is a need for a TAG circuit that improves on one or more of issues described above.